What If?
by you wiishx14
Summary: Every guy wants her, and every girl wants to be her, but can she tie down the one guy she really wants?
1. Not That Girl

Rory walked down the hallway of Chilton confidently, with Paris, Maddie and Louise by her side. She was no longer the shy new girl and the bookworm that people pushed around. She was hot and she knew it. All the boys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her, whether they admitted it or not. Today was the first day of their senior year and the girls were eager to establish their popularity for the rest of the students. They stopped at their lockers, which they'd had moved last year so they were in a row.

In his typical manner, Tristan had some random girl pushed up against his locker, just a few down from Rory's. Conveniently, as soon as she was in earshot he began to turn up the heat causing the girl to moan into his mouth.

"Tris, you should probably let her go, she's gonna be late for class at the rate you're going." The girl shot Rory a look that said she was thinking of anything but going to class right now.

Tristan looked over with a smirk, "I'm sorry, are we bothering you, Mary?" He began to walk towards her completely ignoring the girl.

"I'm perfectly fine, I was just thinking for the sake everyone in the surrounding area it would be better if you stopped before the dry humping began." Tristan looked down at her with the irresistible smirk and was just about to respond when he was interrupted.

Logan, Colin and Finn, Tristan's three best friends, walked up at that exact moment. Over the summer the eight of them had become practically inseparable. Paris and Colin were as good as dating, as much as she hated to admit that she was thinking about anything other than Harvard. Same for Maddie and Logan except Maddie would much rather think about Logan then anything to do with college. Finn and Louise had almost identical personalities, neither of them would ever let themselves be tied down by a single person but when they got bored of the masses they always turned to each other. They kept each other on their toes.

And then there was Rory and Tristan. Everyone knew they were pretty much each other's best friend as much as they bickered. Rory had broken up with Dean at the beginning of the summer, she was done with his possessiveness but Tristan maintained his playboy ways. The two constantly denied having any feeling for each other but they hadn't told the rest of the group about the moment at the end of summer party.

_Finn's parents were in Australia for the entire month of August so, naturally, there had been many parties. The last Saturday of the month however, was special. It was the last weekend of the summer and everyone fully intended to send summer out with a big bang. Everyone was there, it was huge, Finn had outdone himself_

_The party only grew in intensity as it got later. The eight of them were having a blast. Slowly, their numbers started to decrease, they'd all been hanging out together and no one seemed to notice when Paris and Colin discreetly slipped out onto the back porch. A little while later Maddie and Logan made their way upstairs where they always ended up at parties. Soon, Louise and Finn had also gone. _

"_You think they're with each other or searching the party trying to find the person who would make the other on the most jealous?" joked Rory._

"_Who knows, those two will never slow down enough to figure their shit out," Tristan smiled down at her. At that moment the DJ started playing a slow song, very out of character for a party like this._

_Tristan smirked," Would you like to dance Mary?"_

_Rory blushed, "Sure, why not."_

"_I love that no matter how much you've changed I can still make you do that."_

_This only deepened her blush, "Yeah, well you embarrass me."_

"_I don't think that's it, I think that no matter how cool the both of us act we both know that deep down there are feelings there, feelings we're not gonna be able to ignore for that much longer." As he talked Rory noticed how close they were dancing, and how it was definitely affecting her heart beat in a way she wished it wasn't. _

"_Tristan, I – "._

_And suddenly the song was over and Finn was standing next to them blabbering a million words a minute about some beautiful red-head he was going to nail tonight._

At the end of the day the group had made a plan to go to their favorite spot, a secluded spot in the middle of a park in Hartford surrounded by huge trees that blocked the sun.

"Dude, I hate school, it's so stupid we even have to be there, it's not like Senior year really matters," Logan complained.

"It matters if you plan to go to college smart ass," Rory retorted.

"You're right though baby, and why do they need to give us so much homework on our first day back?" Maddie asked Logan.

"Madeline, this year is the whole point of your entire life, the college you go to defines your entire future and – " . But just as the rant was beginning Tristan cut Paris off. "Mare, can you come back to my car with me? I think I forgot something."

The other six exchanged a glance as Rory said, "Sure, Tris let's go."

They walked to his car in complete silence, very unusual for the two of them, they always had something to say to each other. When they finally reached his car Rory asked, "Sooo… what did you forget?"

"This." And before Rory had any idea what had happened he had spun her around so her back was pressed against the car and his lips were on hers, fast and hard. For a few seconds Rory was stunned but then she found herself kissing him back, her brain not even able to comprehend complete thoughts. She gasped for her breath and Tristan seized the moment as his chance to attack her mouth. The kiss was steadily elevating and heating up. He pulled back just a little bit to suck on her bottom lip, causing her to emit a surprised gasp. She could feel him grin against her lips at that. After what could have been minutes or years, Rory couldn't tell, she pulled away.

He smirked at her as she caught her breath, thinking about the kiss. Dean had never kissed her like that, he was always so chaste with his kisses. And the few times she'd hooked up with guys at parties had been gross, wet and reeking of alcohol. The kiss she had just shared with Tristan had been amazing, it was like the whole world just stopped for a time and she thought of nothing else but that. But this couldn't happen, Tristan couldn't kiss her, she couldn't let herself get emotionally attached to him because she knew, better than anyone, that he didn't do relationships, he did random hookups.

"Tris, what the hell was that?"

He stepped toward her, smirking, and put his hand on her hip, "That, Mare, was pretty fucking amazing. Who knew you could kiss?"

"Tristan, stop, that can't happen again, we can't do that. I'm not gonna be that girl. We need to get back, everyone's gonna wonder where we went." And she started walking back towards their spot in the trees.

Tristan stayed behind, slightly shocked, no girl had ever been able to walk away from him after a kiss like that. Well, he thought, I'm just gonna have to turn it up this time. He was definitely up for the challenge.


	2. Commitment

The rest of the first week of senior year had been completely hectic for everyone and the eight of them had not gotten another chance to hang out all together. After school on Friday all the girls went straight to Louise's to hang around and get ready for Hunter Carr's annual back to school party. His parents always went to Cabo for the first two weeks of September and the parties he threw were amazing, everyone would be there, so of course, the girls had to look hot.

Maddie and Louise were pulling the closet apart looking for something to wear while Rory laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. Paris was sitting on the floor attempting to get some of her homework done because she thought it was irresponsible to go out on the weekends when there was work to be done. Maddie finally peeked her head out of the closet and saw Rory. "Ror, are you okay? You look like you're totally somewhere else."

Rory looked up from her musing and spoke to the girls, "You guys, I have to tell you something."

This proclamation got even Paris' attention, all three of them had noticed something off about Rory ever since the first day of school when they had all gone to the park. "What's up Rory?"

"Okay so, Monday, remember when we were all at the park and me and Tristan went to his car? Well, he kinda… kissed me."

"Rory, oh my god, why the fuck didn't you tell us?!?! Was it amazing? I always thought he would be a phenonmenal kisser. What does this mean? Are you two going to get together?!" Lousise exclaimed.

Paris just stared and Maddie had the goofiest smile on her face, "I knew it, you guys are totally made for each other."

"No guys, I mean he's an amazing friend but I don't want to go there. I can't trust him! He's the biggest player I know, I mean we know better then anybody else how many girls he goes through! I just needed to tell you guys because I've been carrying it around all week and I needed to let it out. I plan on doing absolutely nothing about this, we're good as friends and that's all it will ever be."

Paris stood up, homework forgotten, and walked over to the closet, where Maddie and Louise were still standing,"Rory, look, I think you're getting a little too defensive if you honestly don't have feelings for him. I mean a blind man could tell that you guys have ridiculously strong sexual tension, why do you think you're always fighting?"

Rory got off the bed and joined the other three at the closet, "You guys, I can't like him, he treats girls like shit. If we got together our friendship would be ruined forever, so even if maybe I do have some very small feelings for him, I can't act on them. I would never give up our friendship for that."

The three other girls just smiled and nodded and went back to picking out fabulous outfits for the party. The night had suddenly gotten a lot more interesting.

The four guys had met up at Finn's after school, they didn't need to pick the girls up at Louise's until 8:30 and they probably wouldn't leave Finn's until then because no matter what time they arrived at Louise's, the girls would not be ready. So they were just hanging out in Finn's top of the line entertainment room playing X-box and hanging out.

Colin looked up from the game, out of the four he was the least interested in video games, "Tris, you okay? You've been acting weird all week, and you've been off your game man, have you hooked up with anyone all week?"

Finn joined in the conversation without glancing away from the screen, "Yeah mate, seriously unimpressive, it's the first week of school, you've usually banged all the hot new girls by now."

Tristan sighed, he knew he had to tell them the truth, "I kissed Rory on Monday."

That was big enough news that Logan paused the game and the three of them just stared at him with their mouths wide open. They all knew he liked her, it was obvious to everyone, but they never thought he would actually go for it. They always thought to him she was completely unobtainable in that way, that they would always be best friends but never anything more.

Finn's eyes were still bugging out of his head when he finally got his voice back, "No way man, I mean, why didn't you tell us?"

Tristan looked up from the spot on the floor that he had his eyes trained on, "Guys, she walked away, after I kissed her, she said she wasn't going to be that girl and she just walked away. I mean, no girl has ever walked away from me like that."

Logan tried to resist laughing, "Dude, it's so freaking obvious you two are hot for each other, Rory's just not the one night stand kind of girl, and she's probably also terrified about ruining your friendship. She's a girl who does boyfriends, not hookups. And you, my friend, haven't ever had a serious girlfriend."

Colin agree, "And the fact that you consistently have girls rubbing themselves all over you right in front of her probably isn't helping your case very much."

Tristan sighed, "Guys, I think I really like her, I think I could be whatever she needs me to be I want to be with her that bad."

Finn stood up, "Well then what the hell are we still doing here? We need to go pick up the girls for the party and you need to go make her yours."

"Finn," Tristan groaned, "I don't think it's going to be that easy."

"Then you better start working as soon as possible, don't you think?"

The guys were ten minutes late getting to Louise's but the girls of course were still not ready. When they finally came downstairs they all look amazing, but Tristan only had eyes for Rory. She was wearing dark jeans that perfectly fit and hugged her every curve, a bright pink, tight tank top and a tight white mesh shirt over it. Her hair was down and perfectly messy all around her face, just the way he like it. She was breathtaking, and he wanted her so fucking bad it almost hurt.

When they got to the party it was already packed but that was just how they liked to arrive, make an entrance, let everybody know they had arrived. As they made their way further into the party they all drifted their separate ways and coincidentally, Tristan and Rory were the only two left. Rory opened her mouth to tell Tristan that they needed to talk but before she could say anything he pulled her quickly onto the dance floor.

They were moving slowly to the music, eyes locked on each other. The people around them seemed to disappear. It was just the two of them and the beating of their hearts. Tristan lowered his mouth to hers and she looked up at him. Just before their lips touched she breathed out, "We need to talk, Tris."

He sighed, broke their eye contact, grabbed her hand and walked out to the backyard. There was a ton of people in the pool and dancing on the deck so they kept walking until they reached a bench in a quiet part of the garden. They sat down and looked at each other for a while until she finally spoke.

"So here's the deal Tristan, I think I might like you, but I don't want us doing anything that could put our friendship in any type of jeopardy. So, I think maybe we should try doing a kind of no strings thing, like we could hook up, relieve some of this crazy sexual tension we have going on. But still see other people."

Tristan just looked at her, he didn't know what to say, "Rory. Are you sure? This isn't how you do things, you said it yourself, you're not that girl."

"Tris, look, I don't want to try and change you, and I think if I did try to change you then you would end up resenting me and our friendship would fall apart."

"If you're sure this is what you want to do."

"Oh trust me, this is what I want to do." She gathered up all her courage and quickly closed up the few inches of space that was between them and pressed her lips to his. For a second he was in complete shock, then he realized what was going on and began kissing her back. It felt so good, his rough but smooth lips moving against her irresistibly soft ones. They didn't make the kiss extra steamy, they now knew they had plenty of time for that. Before they knew it Rory's phone was beeping.

"It's Louise, she says it's time to go, wow I didn't realize it was so late already." When she looked at the time it was already 2:30.

"Time flies when you're receiving the best kiss of your life," Tristan said, cocky as ever.

"Asshole, let's go, they're waiting."

Later that night, at Louise's the girls were demanding to know where Rory and Tristan had disappeared to for the entire night.

"Okay, before you guys say anything just let me tell you this is really what I want, we're going to trying having a no strings type of relationship. You know, hook up, have the occasional date maybe, but still see other people."

Paris fumed, "Rory, was this his idea? This is so not you, why did you agree to this?"

"Paris, this is what I wanted, it was my idea, I don't want to try and change him, that's not going to help anything. And I really don't want to lose the friendship we have."

Louise looked up from the toenail she was painting, "I really don't think this is going to work this way, because I think he wants to be with you more then you realize, I give the two of you two months tops before you realize you're in love."

Tristan was having difficulty believing the situation himself as he told the guys later that night.

"I mean, this is what I wanted right? This is what I do, I hook up, I don't get tied down."

Finn grinned at him, "The problem is mate, you've found the one girl you wouldn't mind getting tied down by, and she says she doesn't want to hold you back."

Colin looked at him, "Obviously, she's just worried you're going to be just like you have always been and continue fucking everything that moves, if you really want a relationship with her, you have to prove to her that you can really be the commitment kind of guy and be true to only her."

Tristan groaned, "Ugh, I don't know what kind of guy I want to be, why is this so hard?"

"Because you really like her dude", Logan smiled.


End file.
